Information-Centric Networking (ICN) changes content and terminal locations in a current end-to-end communication mechanism of the Internet to be no longer correlated, and provides services such as storage and multi-party communication by using a publish/subscribe paradigm (Publish/Subscribe Paradigm). The ICN has a structure extremely similar to that of a Transmission Control Protocol (TCP)/Internet Protocol (IP) network, where both structures are of a sandglass model, and a difference only lies in that, in the structure of the ICN, an IP is replaced with a content chunk.
Currently, many methods or engineering application projects are springing up in terms of study on the ICN, which can be mainly divided into two major branches: the European branch and the US branch. In Europe, there are mainly a Publish-Subscribe Internet Technology (PURSUIT), a Publish-Subscribe Internet Routing Paradigm (PSIRP), a Network of Information (NetInf), Scalable and Adaptive Internet Solutions (SAIL), and Content-Oriented Networking: a New Experience for Content Transfer (CONNECT). In the United States, there are mainly Content Centric Networking/Named Data Networking (CCN/NDN) and a Data Oriented Network Architecture (DONA).
In these existing ICN technologies, when wanting to receive a required information object (IO), a subscriber sends an IO request to a resolution server (RS) by using a client. After receiving the IO request, the RS generates a list having identifier information of at least one data source node according to location information, status information, load information, and the like of a reference node, and feeds back the list to the Client. After receiving the information list, the Client selects one node according to identifier information of the data source nodes and requests specific content of the IO.
In the prior art, reference information, which is fed back by the RS, of an identifier of a data source node is extremely limited. However, some services such as a video service have a relatively high bandwidth requirement. A data transmission rate between a requester and a source node directly affects service experience of a user. Therefore, in the ICN network, a data source node that is selected according to the reference information such as location information, status information, and load information for a service request having a relatively high bandwidth requirement may be not a most suitable node. Consequently, a video “freeze” phenomenon occurs due to a relatively low transmission rate between a requester and the selected source node.